This invention relates to a rotary work table, turret of wheel carrying RF heating coils which are located at a series of stations about the periphery of the rotating work carrier. Each RF heater has to be supplied with power at a prescribed time during the rotation of work carrier whereby work will be performed in a curing, baking, sealing, processing, heating or a similar operation. This necessitates a commutation device for carrying RF energy at low voltage high current and frequencies in the radio wave range (450 kHz). In the past such commutation was accomplished by switching devices which include a large set of bus bars, slip rings or commutating bars that were mounted on the rotating member and caused to pass stationary contacts carried by a RF power supply. The problem with such arrangements was the tendency to arc at the point where contact or switching occurred. The transfer of high current on an intermittent basis caused care and safety problems with respect to the operation of such machinery. Another approach was to carry the power source with the rotary member, but this too was unacceptable because such power supplies are large in size and require numerous connection which complicate that approach.